


Legends of Sven Series

by Thorn_The_Bard (JediMasterThorn)



Series: The Legends of Sven [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Language, Graphic Description, Series, Short & Sweet, War, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMasterThorn/pseuds/Thorn_The_Bard
Summary: The first installment of the Legends of Sven Series. This first chapter Introduces us to Sven as a researcher whose luck turns sideways as he gets captured by aliens. We also learn of a black market trade deal done by Selena with an Orc and Gnome. What these parts will be used for, we do not know. So stay tuned to find out more.
Series: The Legends of Sven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767736





	Legends of Sven Series

Chapter 1: Taken By Surprise

As the shouting and hollowing at the bar escalated, Selena looked over at her companions. One the right hand side of the circular booth sat a male gnome, and on the left a large orc. It was almost a funny scene. Here at the edge of the bar and sitting area were sitting the three most unlikely and wanted people. While the Orc sat there dominating one side of the rich red leather seating, the Gnome had to stand on his feet to see above the polished black obsidian table. Neither of these men were a charmer and both carried a face, that would give even a mother pause. The Orc's fairy face was mashed up like warthog in a glass box. On his lower jaw, his two tusks jutted from his strong lower jaw. A primal feature of the race, but a glaring reminder of their heritage. The gnome was no better looking. His pale grey and droopy face made it look like he was a wax figurine held in-front of a candle for a little too long. As the loud drunkard gave pause for a minute Selena was finally able to talk.  
"Have I ever told you two about what started this whole journey" said Selena. As both men shook their heads, Selena sat back pushing her back against the uncomfortable metal back on the chair. As the pathetic red cushion she sat on slid forward underneath her, she lifted her hooves off the ground and rested them on the table. It was hard for Selena as a Satyr, but she made out ok. Selena was a bard and a fighter and liked a good story. The story might even help sweeten the deal and allow her to get the components she came for. "alright Boys" She Said, "I'm going to tell you a Story. This is how the Legendary Sven got started. And don't interrupt. It's a real roller coaster of an adventure."

As Sven scratched his beard and looked at his cards he pondered what he should do. He had a straight flush in diamonds, but his buddy Eduardo was murmuring into a closed fist. It was a telltale sign that the man had a good hand. As he flipped a chip over in his hand his mind floated away and he began daydreaming. In this Daydream he had remember that its was a little over 6 months that the researchers had been on Mars. The trip from earth was fine but getting the equipment setup and activated had been a pain in the ass. It had taken a good week to get the entire campus setup. Sent from NASA this team of about a hundred brave men and women were supposed to begin the revival process on mars to allow for human colonization. Mars would become the first Human colony planet ever! However, this process takes about 10 years to pull off, So Sven had gone on the original away team. They would get a replacement after 42 months or 3.5 years. That group would stay for 42 months as well and then they would replace them to finish the colony off and be there when the rest of humanity joined. Life here was so much different than back home. Back home on Earth, its a collection of natural disasters mixed together with brief periods of rest between them. Forest fires, drought, torrential rain, flash floods, tsunami, hurricanes, earthquakes, blizzard, freezing winds, burning winds. The planet was tearing itself apart. The meteorologist had all warned it was coming, the next Ice Age. But humans refused to let the world descend properly. They attacked the planet with new technology, but this only made things worse, and the weather more unstable. There would be no Ice Age, just a century of devastation as the world was ripped apart and stitched back up by mother nature. Blinking his eyes, he returned to the game. "I'm all in" Said Sven Confidently. The other four scientists around the table immediately folded, except for Eduardo. Eduardo started laughing to himself and then pushed a pile of chips into the middle of the table before slapping down his cards saying "You shouldn't have gone all in Pal. I've got ya beat!" It was a damn good hand too- four aces and a jack. As Eduardo began to grab back his chips, Sven set down his cards and the collection of scientists gasped. Sven's straight flush had beaten Eduardo's four of a kind. Eduardo's Laughter stopped and suddenly was replaced with rage. "You cheated" He shouted Jabbing a finger at Sven. The other scientists were all a little stunned by the turn of the cards, nobody reacted fast enough to stop Eduardo from overturning the circular table and pinning Sven beneath it. As the chairs all went flying backwards, a huge brawl broke out as people scrambled for the flying money. Sven pushed the table off him and managed to recover what he had had at the start of the match and then called it quits. Choosing to go outside for some air rather than stay here and scrap with the scientists.

Leaving the main compound Sven, hooked up his oxygen tank and began walking over towards where the greenhouse was. The Greenhouse a huge metal and glass structure about the size of a couple football fields filled with plants. These plants were helping to oxygenate the atmosphere on the planet so humans could live here. It was a nice quiet space, away from prying eye and loud mouths. Sven came here rather frequently to meditate, reflect or just sit in peace. Today as he hopped along the planets surface he wasn't really paying attention to the strange markings in the dirt. Instead his mind was one the plants we was coming to see, maybe he would read a book by the apple tree or tap a nap by the grape vines. So many possibilities. His mind was brought back to the present however, as he tripped over a large metal robot. Pushing himself up, he kicked the robot, before realizing that this wasn't a robot they were using on their scientific mission. This was foreign. As the robot pulled itself out of the dirt, metal legs sprouted out of its lower half. On its belly , Sven could see a number of different lasers and drills. On the center of the belly a plasma screen showed a purple alien face.. It was humanoid but had a longer snout like a horse and pointy ears on the sides of its head. As the two looked at each other, they both gasped having never saw the other's race before. As the alien freaked out they ended up toppling the machine over backwards. Sven scrambled up to his feet and looked back at the squirming robot, before deciding to run as fast as he could to the greenhouse and report this. This was way freaky.

Sven never actually made it to the greenhouse as before he could crest the hill leading to the greenhouse a massive spaceship lowered itself into the atmosphere. The gray and black spacecraft was actually quite impressive to look at and dwarfed any Human craft ever to fly through space. Looking up from the ground, Sven saw the massive Y-shaped ship shine a blue light onto the ground. Dodging out of the way of the light. Sven dancer around trying to get to the greenhouse. He wasn't able to make it as his dance moves had run out and the light had caught him. The light as you may have guessed was a tractor beam. As Sven rode the light up to the hangar, he wondered what he would see here. Would there be more of the purple aliens, maybe another race. It was kinda exciting to meet a different race and yet his heart was leaping out of chest with a beat so fast it could run by itself. 

As Sven arrived in the Hangar, He was placed in a metal cell by the same purple alien race. The faces of this race all seemed rather similar like humans, but altered in a few ways. The bodies of these two guards were tall and sturdy. Standing about 8 feet tall, these massive aliens towered over poor 5 foot 5 Sven. Sad thing was that Sven was considered tall for the scientists with most being around 5 ft tall. After being through roughly into a Tall metal cage. The Aliens bombarded him with questions. Unable to speak the language Sven shout at them "Fuck off you fucking purple horse. " Muttering to himself Sven Cursed "Why didn't I just stay at the fucking Campsite" When the aliens grew tired of asking him questions, they got onto a floating chair and used some very sophisticated controls to come over to the cage. Suddenly, the Chair was a forklift. The forklift part itself was just glowing green energy emanating out from the chair in the form of a hovering forklift. Amazed by this Sven forced himself to sit up and look around. The forklift lift up the heavy metal cage with ease, and the driver began moving the cage over towards a wall full of metal hooks and rods. A little afraid of what was happening Sven Braced himself for what may happen. The forklift slowed down as they reached the wall and then the hooks slid to grab and wrap around the bars. Looking back at the purple alien, Sven could see them waving at him before the bar began to move

Thrown off his feet with the velocity the hooks and cage moved at. Sven tried to take in the many rooms that sped past, but they were all a blur. All he could understand was the ship had green lights, and was run by purple aliens in gray and black space suits. As the ride stopped, Sven slid forward. The cage then rolled onto its side and opened up dropping Sven into a new cage. This cage was made of a dark gray metal and had hardened glass on 4 sides. On the side that Sven had just entered a black folding door had come down from the ceiling to allow him to slide in. This was the back of the cage. At the front of the cage was a energy gate. It was the same green light as the lift and the natural light source for these creatures it seems. However, when Sven looked out the front gate, his heart stopped. He was in a massive hall of cages. There were hundreds maybe even thousands of cages that circled this room. Inside each and every one of them was a new race for Sven. Soo many races. It hardly seemed possible. Sven had known he was not alone in the world but this was another thing all together. Also, he was in the prison of a very advanced spaceship run by a very advanced species of purple alien. He had no idea what they were going to do to him here, but he was not going to wait and find out. He was going to escape.

"So there you have it boys" Said Selena, "Sven was once a simple researcher in his twenties before being swept up in this whole galactic war thing we have going on." Taking her Hooves down off the table, Selena sat up and said "Now I know you have the components we need. And you have a good heart for helping scientists and people with noble causes so let get to business." The Orc took a long metal box out of his inside coat pocket. In Orcish he said "It's not easy getting a plasma converter in the caliber you needed, but I got one" Selena, fluent in over six million forms of communication was able to understand this and nodded her head to the large brute before tossing him a bag a silver chips. The Orc ripped open the bag, scattering some chips onto the table. Seeing that there was money being passed around the gnome made himself seem even taller by standing on his toes. The sheer delight at the sight of money was evident when he pulled out a fairly large crystal. "A Rhyphosomine Crystal as requested, my lady. It took a lot of bargaining and a great person toll on me to acquire it for you." Sneering at the Gnome's attempt to get more money Selena snatched the crystal and said "I'm sure it did. She dropped a bag at the Gnome's side and stood up.

As the Gnome looked into the bag he Said "I think this feels a little light, that is if you want me to be silent.:Selena sat back down and quietly drew a sword and pressed it to the gnomes throat. "There's many ways to make you quiet, Tarjin. It doesn't have to be with money. I'm feeling nice today however" She withdrew the blade and tossed a third bag of chips onto the table. "You both can share it."  
As she left and started to walk away the two black market traders began to fight over the chips. Little did the two know they were only plastic chips with a silver coating. Easy fakes to make with the right tools and some skill. As other people noticed the chips they got involved until the place erupted into chaos. This distraction was exactly what she wanted, as it allowed her to walk past the guards that were now running to break up the fight and slip unnoticed in the town, vanishing in the night.


End file.
